


If This Was A Movie

by Turning_Paiges



Category: Romance - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Amyplier, F/M, I'm Sorry, It's depressing, M/M, Septiishu, Septiplier AWAY!, Song Lyrics, it's for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turning_Paiges/pseuds/Turning_Paiges
Summary: Mark and Jack broke up for a stupid reason, so Jack tries to get him back. What will happen when Mark shows up at Jack's door?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightcoreday_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/gifts).



~Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there~

Jack cried as he laid in bed. He thought he was hearing things, but that was just his heart. He was quite surprised that his heart was still beating. Mark broke it by yelling at Jack for hugging a fan that he met on the street. Jack heard something once again, and it sounded like Mark walking up his stairs. Jack jumped out of bed and checked the stairs. He saw nothing, and ran back to his bed in tears. He reached out for Mark on his side of the bed. He felt nothing, and continued to cry harder.

~I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you~

Jack flicked on the lamp and grabbed him and Mark’s photo album. He opened it to a picture of them kissing in front of a sunset. Jack watched as a tear from his eyes fell on the plastic covering the polaroid. He wiped his eyes and continued. He smiled, until his eyes landed on a picture that they took very recently. It was a picture of them holding a sign that read ‘5 Months!’ Jack put the photo album back. He then got dressed in a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. He put his green hair in a beanie. He then opened his front door and closed it, then locked it. “Time to clear my mind.” Jack said to himself as he walked.

 

~Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out~

Jack felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and saw that Mark had put up a new video. He ignored it and continued to walk. He then saw a tweet that Mark put up. He checked that, out of habit. It read ‘Come Back to Me…’ Jack felt tears fall out as he thought. ‘Does he miss me?’ I thought he didn’t want to see my face ever again.’ Jack thought as he ran into someone. The person turned around. “Oh my gosh, are you Jacksepticeye?” The girl asked. Jack nodded. “When happened between you and Mark? You guys were the cutest couple.” She said, then watched as Jack ran the other way, not answering her question. “Come back to me so that I can hug and kiss you once again.” Jack cried.

~Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now…~

Jack walked around L.A. for hours, searching for any sign of Mark. “Mark, I’m sorry!!” Jack said to the empty street. Jack waited to hear Mark say that he was sorry. Nothing came. “Come back to me Mark…” Jack said with a sigh. Jack went on Instagram and saw a picture that Mark had taken of him where he was looking out at L.A. while it began to rain. Jack uploaded it with the caption ‘I don’t ever think of letting go… Not even sometimes…’ And then he watched as everyone spammed #septiplierisdead in the comments. Jack sat on the pavement, and watched as it began to rain. He then walked home.

~I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them~

Jack sat on the bed that they used to share. He pulled out his phone and saw the video that his best friend sent him from a few months ago. Jack was wrapped in Mark arms and their friends were laughing. “You two are so cute. I wish I could find a relationship like this.” One of Jack and Mark’s friends said. Jack laid back on the bed and decided to tweet out to Mark. ‘Hey @markiplier, you up to anything?’ and he waited for an answer. No answer came, so he just set it to the side. “Mark, with your voice like a demon and your heart like an angel, come rescue me… It’s no question that we were perfect for each other…” Jack said to his ceiling. “I’m still in love with you…” Jack cried.

~Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to a night when you said to me,  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose"~

Jack got up from the bed and paced the hall. He wanted his Mark back. He was nobody else’s property. Jack was the only one that he ever told ‘We are never gonna change. We’ll still be together, even in death.’ And now what, was Jack just supposed to forget everything that Mark was to him? Jack wasn’t up for that. He wanted Mark back, and he didn’t want to wait. He ran back out into the L.A. rain. Jack ran down the pavement. He ran to Mark’s house. He stooped at Mark’s door. There was a note taped on the door. It said ‘I stepped out. Be back in a bit! -Mark’ Jack saw that and was way too scared to face Mark. So, he went home.

~If you're out there  
If you're somewhere  
If you're moving on  
I'll be waiting for you~

Jack actually changed his mind halfway back home. He went back to Mark’s place and wrote something on the open space on the note Mark left. He wrote ‘Well, you know where I’ll be… If you wanna talk to me. -Jack’ Jack then went home. But, as soon as he closed the door, he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door, but there was nobody there. “Crazy…” Jack mumbled to himself as he started towards the stairs. Jack then heard his name. “I’m not crazy, I swear…” Jack said to himself, then realized he was talking to himself. “Say’s the one talking to himself…” Jack sighed as he once again thought he heard someone at the door. He rolled his eyes, then heard a voice. “Jack…”

~Wary, since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just want to see you back at my front door  
And I say~

Jack opened the door and saw the one person who he thought he would never see again. There stood Mark Fischbach, staring at Jack with a look of sorrow. Mark saw a little glint of regret in his eyes before Jack opened his mouth and said “Yes Mark?” with an attempted annoyed tone. Mark smiled and said “I’m sorry…” With a few tears falling. Jack clamped a hand over his mouth, almost crying. He tried to hold back the tears, but they fell faster and faster as Mark looked sadder and sadder. “You didn’t let me finish Jack, listen…” Mark said with a sigh, a tear falling. Jack looked confused but nodded, listening to his boyfriend, well Ex-Boyfriend….

~Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you say it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now~

“Jack, I can’t just take you back without even thinking about it. I know you miss me, but we just can’t do this… I’m sorry…” Mark said. Jack felt his soul being crush under the weight of the foot of a person called ‘Heartbreak.’ “Mark, we can work this out. I can change…” Jack cried. “Jack, it’s not that easy!! I can’t just take you back after two days of us not being together. You need more time to reflect on your choices. So, bye…” Mark said, turning to leave. “Mark, I take everything back. I need you… I can’t take this anymore…” Jack cried as Mark walked down to his house. Jack cried harder and harder as Mark left. “Please…” Jack cried.

~It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, I don't like the ending~

Jack stood in the bathroom, and smoothed out his hoodie. He smiled in utter happiness. He walked out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around a certain someone that he was in love with. “You ready Signe?” He asked his girlfriend. Signe laughed and nodded. “We going to Starbucks?” She asked, tugging at his hoodie strings. Jack nodded, a chuckle escaping his lips. Him and Signe walked to Starbucks. As they sat with their latte’s, it was as if Jack and Signe weren’t the only couple in this café as she chatted with him. Jack was right, as he turned and saw Mark with this blonde girl. Her nametag ready ‘Amy Nelson’. Jack felt tears coming as Mark looked into his eyes. Jack turned to Signe and smiled. “Can we head home now?” He asked, tears forming.

The End


End file.
